Digital devices are widely integrated in consumer electronic devices. For example, a digital microphone can be integrated in a mobile device instead of an analog microphone. However, increased functionality of a digital device in a consumer electronic device often requires an increased number of controls signals and/or an increased number of communication interfaces. Moreover, as additional functions are added to a digital device in a consumer electronic device, design complexity of a processor in the consumer electronic device (e.g., a processor for executing the functions) is increased.
It is thus desired to provide a control interface that improves upon these and other deficiencies. The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional implementations, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional implementations and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various aspects described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following description.